The witch Prophecy
by mrleyva
Summary: Before she dies Angela mades a prophecy about a certain boy who can chande alagäesia fate,my version of the 3 book with some of my surprises, my 1 book review please
1. Prologue

I do not own Eragon or any character of this book

I apologize for any mistake writing but this is not my language

_**--**_

_**THE WITCH PROPHECY**_

_PROLOGUE _

The night has fall over the burning plains, the vardens had won the battle and his hero, Eragon shadeslayer is resting in his tent with his cousin Roran Stronghammer from carvahall and his dragon Sapphira.

-little one_?-asked saphira to his rider who was asleep._

_-mmm one minute more pleassse..._

_-Eragon WAKE UP NOW!!-roared the giant dragon_

_-_what?where is the enemy roared Roran getting out of his blankets with his hammer on the left hand.

-_the battle is over Roran go back to sleep im sorry i has disturbed you -_said Saphira with a large grin on her teeth-_Eragon we have to go quick to the healers tent I think something is wrong Solembum hasn't given me more details we should go now._

_-Ok I'm coming._

Eragon looked around the tent and reached for Zar'oc, then spun around cursing Murtagh for stealing it. _I will have to get a replacement, _he thought to himself while he got

his elvin tunic and walked out of the tent,the air was vicious and they looked over the place to see one pile of burned bodies of the empire and corpses all over the area

-W_e won this battle but many have died today, do you think that there is hope now that they have Murtagh?-_he asked while he was walking with a hand over saphiras blue scales.

_-There is always hope little one, Murtagh is selfish but his heart is where it has to be and one day that is going to be an important issue in this...conflict-_the dragon bowed her head and put it in front of his rider-_do not dwell on this Eragon you are not your father you are Eragon Shadeslayer the rider of Shapira and your heart is in your place...with Arya -_joked the dragon with a large green on his huge teeth.

-_Nay, I know that I still lover her but I know what is going to happen if I hunt her so I will be a friend to her...at least for now, if she changes her mind I will be open to any propositions as you know very well, I know that I am not Morzan and I really don't care about it my father was Garrow of Carvahall._

_-I am proud of you little one you are very wise to be so young-_she said as she passed over a the body of a varden-_ Eragon, this man is alive, do you think that you can heal him?_

_-I think so, but I will need your energy because I have to fix the inside-_he opened his mind to the magic and recited the spell that oromis taught him in Ellesmera.

The man opened slowly his eyes and seeing Eragon in front of him he said -Shadeslayer you has saved mi live thank-you very much I will pay my debt to you one day I promise as I am called Glowen son of Blowen.

-Go and have some rest glowen this war is not over and do not worry you have no debt to me.

They passed over fifty more tents talking about Murtagh, Morzan y Brom who actually defeated Morzan in a legendary duel on Gil'ead.

_-What do you think we should do now little one?, I think we should go back to Ellesmera to finish our formation because we are doom if we fight Murtagh again like this_

_don't you think?_

-I _have promise Roran to go to heldrind and kill the ra'zac to get his fiancée and I will fulfill my promise oh wise dragon-_chuckled Eragon-_after that you know as well as me that if the varden doesn't need us we will go to Ellesmera to complete our training with Oromis and Glaedr...if you don mind to train with him of course._

_-Why should I have a problem with _Glaedr oh wise rider?-asked fast the dragon.

_No nothing I suppose I can imagine things because I am half slee... _Arya, what the hell are you doing I though you were an enemy, don't do that again please-said as the young beautiful elf went around and put two fingers over her perfect lips.

Atra esterní ono thelduin.

_Now we are the higher status, what are you playing at Arya? _Mon'rar lìfa unin hjarta onr.

Un du evarínya ono varda . I was asked to go to the healers tent by Solembum... as you I see, shall we go then? She started walking to the tent.

_I do not understand women-_Shapira laughed loudly on this.

Is anything wrong with both of you? Asked looking curiously to both of then

Absolutely nothing, shall we go then?

They passed other few hundred tents looking for the healers one while the clouds go away an the stars showed themselves to the varden camp. The time was hot in that region so their clothes were of summer and their armor were in their tents. Arya took a leaf off the floor and started to crumble in their hand while she was absent thinking about something that she didn't want to share with the other two.

What do you think that has happen, I hope that nothing wrong has happened to Nasuada, it would be terrible for the varden that their liege lord was killed the same day of their victory over the empire and Galbatorix.

I actually think that it is about Elva and her...curse you know she must be really weak after this battle and Angela would like me to heal her.

I've been thinking about that actually, it is very difficult to put a curse down, what words are you going to use Eragon?

I'm going to say in the ancient language: "that the magic I put to this child exist no more and the stars may protect her against any curse in the future"

Those are powerful words argetlam do you may need some extra energy?

I think that saphira and I can do it very well thank-you very much Arya Svit-kona.

Arya and Eragon entered the tent and saphira stayed outside because she was too big to enter. As they entered they saw Nasuada, Jormundur, and all the healers of surda and the varden around the body of someone, Solembum was near then looking at the body and Elva was on the floor suffering the pain of the person that lied there.

Eragon, Arya!! come quick, Angela is dying and she must tell you something before she enters the void said Nasuada grabbing then by their arms and getting then to Angela that was resting in a bed with one deep wound of a blade in her chest

_Can't you heal her Argetlam_?

_You know better than I do that there is no cure to these wound, Solembum... I am so sorry I know that you are very attached to her, _Angela we are here what do you want of us?

-Eragon I .. must tell you something before I... leave. Twenty years ago I made a prophecy to a woman in teirm who accepted me to read ...her future... This woman was...called Selena, your mother, the prophecy should be the salvation or the pass to the void for the varden.

What you all don't know is that there are two worlds connected between them. In the other world there is only human beings but each one urgal, human, dwarf or elf has a human in the other world with the same soul do you understand this?

-So in that other world there is a person who has the same soul as me correct? Does he look and think like me?

-No, he looks different he thinks different and maybe he speaks another language than you, but he has the same soul as you?

thats is, now listen carefully to me, the prophecy says that the man with the same soul that the second child of selena, that means you, is going to save or to doom Alagäesia.

I've been thinking carefully of this prophecy and I think that this man is the third rider of the green dragon egg.

But the third egg is in galbatorix hands, how are we suppose to get it, and how in hell are we suppose to get that boy here if he exist in other world?

Angela Laughed and coughed after that,-ugh, nay, twenty years ago, when I realized that the third egg did have already a rider, I entered Galbatorix castle and I...stole the egg.

Everyone gasped at the revelation of Angela, Arya was the first to speak.

- But we know that Galbatorix DO have a dragon egg.

Nay, I used magic to make a fake and I putted in the place, I don't know how Galbatorix is so stupid to not notice in twenty years. To bring that one to this world you need a spell I made, there is in my tent under a blanket with the egg, Solembum will guide you.

Angela do you think this kid is trustworthy? Because if he has the same soul that me...morzanson, he could destroy us as you said before.

You know my prophecys always become true, if you don't bring this child and gain his loyalty maybe Galbatorix, who im sure is aware of this by selena, who was forced of

course,will discover a spell to do it like I have done, if that happen this kid will destroy alagäesia for sure, bring him before is... too late.

One more thing, the spell is going to need the energy of Eragon, Arya and saphira don't do it alone, and you must do it in front of the rock of kuthian and the vault of souls in the

middle of haradac desert . Argetlam do you wish to bless me and do not forget about putting down the... curse... of... Elva. She was breathing heavily and before she could die,Eragon placed his palm on her head and chanted: Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waisé sköliro frá death. Angela stop breathing and with a single tear on his eyes,Solembum said: _angelas tent is the one at the right of this one, do what she has said or you shall pay the consequences, _and dissipated into the darkness.

Please tell me how it is and what mistakes I've done so far I think I like how its done, I have a few surprises on this, mi first book.

**SPANISH POWER!!**


	2. The council of the Egg

I do not own Eragon or any character of this book

I apologize for any mistake writing but this is not my language

_CHAPTER ONE_

_**THE COUNCIL OF THE EGG**_

There was an uncomfortable silence over Angela tent, her body was covered with a blanket and everyone was on their dark thinking about what they have heard from Angela.

Suddenly Nasuada turned around to see each one and said: We should converse over this in my tent... Jormundur please go and wake Orik , Nar garzhvog and Roran and

bring them to my tent, Arya please go and take the Egg and the spell, Eragon... I will see you and saphira in mi tent in five minutes it is an order – and with that she started to

walk towards the door of the tent and she went into the darkness of the varden camp.

Eragon jumped when he listened than Nasuada wanted Roran to discuss with then about this but said nothing, he knew very well that her liege lord was under loads of

pressure now and didn't want to maker her uncomfortable with a comment, the tent fell on a silence and nervous sighs between then until they moved all along to the door

without making any comments of what they have heard in the last hour.

_What do you think about this little one? Is it wise to bring a person to this world that actually can destroy us or help Galbatorix in the war? - _asked the dragon worried about the fate of Alagäesia at the very same moment.

_I do not know what we should do now im confused saphira, I have faith in Angela and I know she is trustworthy maybe we should do what she has said, if the destiny_

_of this man is attached to Alagäesia we should try to gain him and...maybe your mate is about two hundred feet of us you know don't you?_ - Eragon looked up to see the blue sapphire eyes of the dragon that were covered by shadows and didn't reveal any emotions of the dragon

_I_ _ know, actually is the best part of it but I don't know if this dragon is going to be my mate and it is for sure that if this boy go to the evil side I am going to be the_

_reason of the extinction of the Dragons because this one is going to end with his neck ripped by my jaws and my claws – _said fiercely Saphira looking to Angela tent to see the figure of Arya going out of it with something covered under a blanket and taking direction to Nasuadas tent.

_I didn't expect less from you saphira, you are actually more mature than me -_admitted Eragon looking the back of Arya with a sigh of loneliness on his brown eyes.

_You told me it was over¡¡ stop looking her the only thing you are going to gain by now it is a heartbreak and you know it if she loves you she is going to tell_

_you...when she is prepared to do it._

_I know... you haven't said your opinion about what we should do -_said the boy changing the matter of the discussion to get Arya far distant of Saphira thoughts -_the last_

_thing I need now is saphira worried about Arya and me –_ though with his mind closed to her

_I think we should do as Angela wished us to do, I trust her so I do with this child, the man with the same soul of you can not be an evil person –_ said saphira softly.

_I love you too saphira, what do you think about Nasuada and the others?_

_I think that she is going to ask everyone who is important and decide in consequence, She is a good person and will take all the opinions to make her own one - _she

said walking to the door of the tent.

_wait, do you think it is wise to bring Roran to his meeting? He does not know anything about the war._

_Little one, your...brother is a man nor a child and think of what has done if you have a single doubt of him, Nasuada has done well in calling him, trust me Roran is_

_going to be important in this war._

They entered the tent to see five five different places around a table in the center of a table with the blanket they saw in Arya's hands. The first place was for Arya, the second one

for Orik, In the third one there were three chairs with Nasuada in the center, Jormundur at her right and Roran at her left, the fourth one was empty and the last one was for the

urgal liege lord.

Eragon please take your seat besides Roran said Nasuada pointing at the chair, Saphira yo can lay behind him or wherever you like, Farica please put the blanket off. As the

woman did Orik and the Urgal jumped from their chairs looking at the table. In the table lied one beautiful stone of an emerald green with one frame of a broke white colour, the stone looked so beautiful and everybody looked to the table

How the hell did you get this Nasuada? -said Orik angry – you should have informed us.

Wait Orik, I just have see it like you please take your sit and I will explain everything, -slowly, she started talking for about an hour about Angela and her prophecy, of how she

stole the egg and what she said finally

So, this is going to be the egg council, we are going to vote about if we should use te spell to bring this child to this world, the human race will have one vote, as the elf the rider

the dwarf or the urgals, do you agree with this?

An agreement murmurer grow in the tent and they fell one moment in silence to think about their own decisions.

_Saphira..?_

_YES Eragon don't ask it one more time -_said without putting an eye off the egg

Arya got to his feet and chanted

I, Arya, ambassador of the elvin in the varden say yes – and sited down in her chair again.

I, Orik, heir of Hrothgar and new chief of the ingeitum say no.

I, Nasuada, in representation of Roran and Jormundur, say yes.

I, Nar Garzhvog lord of the bride tribe of kulls say no.

I, Eragon Shadeslayer, in representation of the riders say...yes.

Nasuada got to her feet and said: our fate has been sealed now please go to sleep and tomorrow morning Arya, Eragon, saphira and Roran if he want, will go to the desert to

call him to this world, this council is over and she went to her room.

Everyone go to their feet and started to go out of the tent. The sun started to rise over the clouds in the burnings plains and everyone looked rather tired about the council. Eragon

Roran and Saphira started to walk to their tents.

So, A new rider -said Roran clapping his hands – now brother I know you are strong do you want to spar with me over that hill?

Eragon looked to him surprised by his question _"he must be thinking in train before go to Helgrind, I know that he is tired"_

Do you actually think that you can beat me with a hammer of smith brother – chuckled Eragon to him

Who is talking about a hammer? I think is time to fight with a sword, I actually took one from the battlefield.

Eragon went to take Zar'oc and looked rather disappointed – ehhh wait a moment I need a sword I've lost mine remember?

You can take this one if you want – said a voice behind themselves

Thanks Arya -said looking up his shoulder to the elvin sword that Arya was holding in his hands – where did you get it from?

Rhunon-Elda make it for me if because she thought about fighting with two swords but I don't like the idea.

Wait, Rhunon promised not to do more swords no?

She only swore not to do more riders sword Eragon.

It's a precious gift thank-you very much Arya Svit-kona – Eragon took the sword and moved around his head, the sword was very like Zar'oc except for the color of the blade which was a beautiful one – Rhunon creations are very good as you now Should we go Roran Strong_blade?_

_O_ff we go Rider Eragon please -. both of then roar in laugh and Arya walked to the hill and throw herself into the grass to watch the duel with a smile in her lips.Eragon took the blade of Roran and said -Gëuloth du knífr- , after that he did the same thing to his blade and they walked to the hills and put in position, Eragon remembered that like this started most of the duel with Brom

Roran attacked with his blade over the head and Eragon went under his blade and blow him in the chest .

Ouch Why the hell did you hit me so strong? you don't have to really

Ah no? Do you want me to accept your weakness to make you happy? An enemy is not going to hit you easy so I do not going to. Arya grin with this comment and remember

that this one was one of the favorites of Brom

I have had enough of this- said Roran and turned to go, immediately he felt pain in his back

Do not turn your back to the enemy move you feet faster and do no attack with rage, move your sword with both hands at your side and front not up to your head.

They started again and went for an hour, Eragon did no effort an all and Roran, who was exhausted at the end of the hour had improved a lot in swordsman play.

Ok go to get now some sleep we are going in a few hours I will wake you up tomorrow we will continue until you can hold me for a while without hitting you ok?

Yes my lord - said Roran angrily as he walk out of the view. Eragon went and sit with Arya and Saphira and the three of them stay in that position for hours looking at the sun

shining over the burning plains

You know tell me if you like it I reveal in this chapter more of the history and in the next chapter maybe I introduce the boy of our world...or maybe I do the trip over the beors I dont know I will start this afternoon

**SPANISH POWER!!**


	3. The journey

I do not own Eragon or any character of this book

I apologize for any mistake writing but this is not my language

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_The journey_

They woke up early next morning and they depart with the blessing of Nasuada and Orrin. The plan

was to cross the burning plains to the desert and go to his center. Roran took one horse, whereas Eragon and Arya will go walking or running with their elvin speed.

-How long do you think this will take cousin?- asked Roran bored.

-I think it will take around twenty days to reach the rock of kuthian by the plain Angela left us, Roran you will spar with me or Arya everynitght until you can defend yourself, and I will teach to...-he slowly reached _Arya's_ mind- _do you mind if I teach Roran the basic of magic and some words of the ancient language? I don't want him killed by the ra'zac._

_-Why do you ask me? You know better than me what to do and I trust him..._

_-Thank- you Arya Svit-kona -_said Eragon with a green.- I will teach you the basic of magic for you to survive the ra'zac ok?

-magic? -asked Roran excitedly -ok I have see that it is very useful, when shall we start?

-tomorrow morning , you will learn while we are traveling,_what do you think I should teach him?_

_-I think that you should teach him the rules,how to use it, basic vocabulary and the basic spells like brisingr, jierda or thrysta, by the way, do you wan to fly little one?_

_-OK I'm_ going to fly with Saphira I'll see you later. He went to the saddle and with a huge move of her wings saphira went to the air.

-Arya? I need to ask you something.- said roran.

-Yes Roran?

-I am sorry if this bother you but is something between you and my cousin?

-Have you asked this to your cousin?

-Yes, when I say your name in front of him he walk away from me.

-You should know that there is nothing more than friendship between us, but I must admit that in one time Eragon wanted more than this.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

the next morning Eragon started teaching Roran about magic.

-Roran the first thing you must know about magic is that you need energy to do it, if you want to move a stone with magic it will cost the same effort that do jt with your own hands, is that clear?

-Sir,yes sir

-ok now I want you to open your mind like you do to speak to Saphira or me and to look into your mind, you have to find a wall in the end of your mind and behind the wall you should fell the magic, break that wall and let the magic flow on you, when you achieve you are going to take this stone and put it in the air, the words are _stern reisa_.

Roran opened his mind and started to search what eragon has said, finally, he found something that seem like it was out of his body, but being in his body,he broke the wall and feel like power trough his veins -_stern reisa.- _the stone lifted up in the air for a moment but he lost control and with a puf the stone falled down.

-Ok now we know that you can use magic so your are going to start with the ancient language . Eragon started to teach Roran the language and to put some task to his cousin, in the evenings he or Arya fitgh with him and slowly he started to learn how to parry the blows.

888888888888888888888888888

-Eragon why don't you talk to me? You are distant and you are ignoring me, please I am starting to think that I have offended you. It was late in the nitgh, Roran was sleeping and it was Eragon watch, they were sitting by a fire.

-I apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, I am not going to hide that I feel something for you and I am afraid to pursue you if I keep myself close to me.

-you are more mature,but this is not the solution, you know that this can not happen ,but I still want to be your friend Eragon please let this be and stop thinking of me like that, will you try that please?

Several minutes passed in silence while Arya could only see a mask in Eragon face, finally the boy look at the elf eyes and said

-_wiol ono_

Arya smiled softly, went by the fire and kissed his cheek then went to the tent to sleep.

Next day Roran saw his cousin happier than ever and he asked him about, Eragon only said: it is a nice day, now continue with your exercise.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Two days later they reached the desert, Eragon was always flying with her friend while Arya was teaching more to Roran. When Eragon landed he found the problem of the water, he made a hole in the sand and said to his cousin.

-Now Roran you are going to do your first mission with magic, you have to pull up the water, the words you need are _reisa du adurna._

_Roran closed his eyes and said reisa du adurna: _the water filled the hole without taking much energy of roran.

-well done cousin!! I think that you are ready to fight the ra'zac. Those monsters won't stand a chance to you and me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Ten days later they arrived a large purple stone which some stairs and an altar.

-I think that we are in the place, now what we have to do now?

-mmm let me see... -said Arya – we have to split up in a perfect square, then we have to connect our minds and use our magic at the same time finally we have to say: atra nosu gulai atra Eragon wiol moi alagaesia pic kuthian stern.

-we are tired ai think we should do this tomorrow we don't know how much energy we need to do this don't you think? -said Roran.

-your right we aren't going to spar today.

-_I am going hunting -_proyected the dragon

-Saphira _can you bring me some meat please? I hate those vegetables of this two lovebirds. _Saphira roared in laugh and said

-I _think you should cook the meat far from then, ok I will haunt something for you._

Roran put some woods for a fire and lay down in his blankets-wake me up when saphira returns please – and went into the darkness

Two hours later something woke up Roran causing a bruise in his shoulder.

-ouch!! why did you do that?

-_it was the only way to wake you up, here is your meet how are you going to cook it?_

_-Roran _pointed the wood and said _Brisingr!!_ and a blue fire started to rise.

Eragon and Arya jumped and put their swords in his throat to see that it was Roran before their pulled down.

-Oh Oh Oh take it easy is me starting a fire hellfire what the hell is wrong with you don't you sleep?

-we don't need to sleep I told you and don't use magic like that you have scared us we though you were an enemy.

-Wait can you feel magic? You didn't told me anything like that -Eragon and Arya looked to each other.

-Well, you see, you have to keep your presence open to the world, it is an special training for riders and elves... sorry Roran you can't learn that, is dangerous for you.

-You don't trust me? Is ridiculous, you know me.

-Roran the problem is that humans always want more power -said Arya – it is dangerous such knowledge for a normal person because it can drive him mad to be always in the mind of a person, we trust you but you have the mind of a normal human, so that's why the riders did hide this to the magicians.

-ok I won't tell this to anyone, happy? Now let me eat and go back to your... rest or whatever your people does- said angrily

_-can you stay with him tonight saphira? I don't want him to dwell on this all the night._

_-don´t worry little one, I will take care of him now rest yourself for tomorrow._

_-goodnight saphira._

_-goodnight little one._

_888888888888888888888888888_

next morning they put themselves in a square and put their minds in one.

_-are you ready-_asked Eragon –_ lets change Alagäesia fate-_

_T_hey used their power and said the spell, it did cost a lot of energy but not to tired them so much, suddenly a white pure litgh appeared on the altar and they looked up to see something unbelievable.

You know tell me if you like it pleaseee

**SPANISH POWER!!**


	4. Another life

I do not own Eragon or any character of this book

I apologize for any mistake writing but this is not my language

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Another life_

It was the last day of class in highlands school, Ryan was lying down on the table waiting for the class to finish. Ryan was eighteen, he has brown eyes, choclate brown eyes, he was tall and it wasn't the best student in his class exactly.

It has been two years ago, when his parents died in a car accident and he has to go to live with his relatives in Spain. He had learn the language and made some friends. He didn't have the chance to bury the bodies of his parents because the car fall in a river and they didn't found the bodies.

He had been shocked for a while but get over that and found himself happy now in Seville and proud of his life.

Suddenly a paper hit him on his head, he looked to his side to see his friend Blanco calling him.

-Pss te vienes a jugar al tenis hoy? (do you wanna come to play tennis today?)

-Vale te veo luego en el club y luego vamos a por unas cervezas (ok I see you later in the club and later we go for some beers).

The bell rang and they went out of the class, the vacations had to wait to "selectivity" but they did have now six days of relax and comfort.

Ryan went home, he ate and watched some TV and have some sleep.Later he went to play the match with his friend and after that they change their clothes and went to play pool to a pub near their houses.

-dime como te va con rose? (so, how is going with Rose)

me dejó hace dos dias (she left me two days ago) mejor dejamos la cerveza y cojemos algo mas fuerte va? (we better left beer and take something stronger ok?)

Ryan took a whiskey and started to drink faster than he thought possible. The bitch left me for another, do you understand how I feel right now? I am going to take the first girl that cross me only for her.

Blanco seeing that his friend was already a little bit drunk started to speak with him in English.

you only need to pass now and think about the pool I am humiliating you, I told you Irish people can not win us in pool, you are like woman, useless – said Blanco with a green trying to distract his friend about his dark thoughts, he succeeded and Ryan started to play seriously. When they finish with the pool they went with their friends to cathedra a disco In Seville, they took another glass and they started to dance with the girls they knew.

Ryan I am going to the house of a friend and you are coming with me, if you take the car now you are going to end like your parents.

OK I am coming one moment I am going to say good bye

They went to a party in a house and after that they went home, Ryan was so drunk at it passed several minutes before he reached his bed and he could take

the jeans off.

Ryan put his Ipod and put his favorite song while he lied on the bed and thought about his life, for the first time in previous years, he started to pray.

_Oh my god , I pray to you today to say that I am sorry for not to do this everyday, to ask to you about my parents, and for once, to please make me feel happy, like I haven't feel in two years, I've been nearly everyday drunk to forget my pain, but I didn't success, now , I ask to you for help, please help me._

Suddenly, a white pure light started to shine in his body _What the fuck??_.

This chapter is shorter because the only propose of it is to present Ryan, review please

**SPANISH POWER!!**


End file.
